


Assassin's Creed One Shots

by Milenna



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenna/pseuds/Milenna
Summary: One shots of various assassins creed main characters where you are the reader, most of them being of romantic relationship.





	1. Shay x Reader(assassin) Tragic love

(Y/n) and Shay have known each other for years and kept their relationship a secret while they were both assassins until Shay turned against the brotherhood, it was hard before having to keep this relationship secret mostly because he thought it was best for their protection, especially (y/n), he loved her to much, if something happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself or anyone that dare hurt her.

(Y/n), still an assassin, understood Shay's reasons for his betrayal, so they kept meeting secretly from time to time.

...

(Y/n) point of view:

You just woke up still laid down, looking to your side lies down the man you love the most, sleeping peacefully, you can see his handsome face and his scar on top of his right eye, deep in your thoughts you are thinking how wrong it is what you are doing, in a secret relationship, with the enemy a templar , worse a traitor from the eyes of the brotherhood, but you didn't think like that, you understood Shay's point but you believed that the assassins had an objective, that they were good wanting free will.

You didn't notice but shay was with his beautiful chocolate eyes looking at your (e/c) orbs, while you were deep in your thoughts.

"Is everything alright (y/n)?" Shay asked with his sleepy deep Irish voice.

"Yes, ...why do you ask?"

"Nothin, its just that you have a worried look on your face, right in the morning, is anything bothering you?"

"No..." You lied, giving him a small smile. Looking at the clock on your bed table you see that it's 6 am and you have two more hours till its time to start your day and receive missions. You then look back at Shay and he caresses your face and goes down your arm and smooth (s/c) back, you than decide to speak."Shay... do you think we can keep doing this for long?"He understood what you meant , and he then responded.

"(y/n) I...I don't know, honestly, but i love you to much,... and you know that i would do anything to protect you..."

"But what if the templars find out you are 'protecting' an assassin..."

" Its different..."

"No Shay its not..."Shay cut your words by giving you a sweet soft kiss on your lips"

"(y/n) it's going to be alright i love you."

"I love you too shay, i do" he then held your waist and pulled you closer, cuddling, his face resting on your neck, and your face buried on his chest, enjoying the few minutes that you have before having to go."Shay i need to go i have a full day ahead of me"

" Alright I'll stay in a bit longer, i think its best for us not to be recognized together."

You got up and quickly readied to go out. You leave your hideout and head back to meet Hope to discuss about your mission.

...

Shay's point if view:

Shay leaves their hideout a few 30 minutes after (y/n), and heads to meet the grand master Haytham. He gets inside the building and gets to the hall that leads to his office and knocks.

"Come in" Haytham says.

"Grand-master Kenway, you were expecting me?"

"Yes indeed, we need to discuss about some business,... to be direct actually about the assassins."

"What about".

"The assassins have been assassinating some of our own, have you noticed, Shay?"

"Indeed, grand-master, and what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to investigate, from what i know an assassination may occur this night , I want you to stop it, if not possible at least kill the assassin up to this, the assassinations must stop, we are losing many of our american order."

"I'll be on my way then"

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

Shay leaves, on his way to investigate the assassin he has to assassinate.

...

(Y/n) point of view:

"(Y/n)! Just in time" Hope called seeing that you had just arrived.

"Hope, good to see you,... any information on today?"

"Yes indeed, we have leads that a templar arrives today at night, given that their influence is decreasing, they are in need, not only that but this templar has information with him possibly about the precursor box."explained Hope.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"(Y/n), you are one of the most trusted and, we want you to assassinate the target and remove the information he has with him."

"But isn't Liam the one responsible with the missions related with finding the precursor information?"

"Yes (y/n), but Liam is on one of those missions right now meaning that he couldn't be on both at the same time."

"Got it, i'm on my way then."you felt preoccupied because you told shay last night that you were not doing the missions related to finding the precursor box.

...

~Time skip~

The moonlight had just risen, and you were scaling buildings, running silent and swiftly with your (f/c) robe and your (h/c/l) hair waving through the wind. You concentrated and turned your eagle vision searching for your target, you then saw that he was near the docks, he had arrived, you then covered your face with your hoodie and walked towards the edge of the building. But you then felt a presence near on a building,and right after a shot was fired but you miraculously dodged. You knew that you yourself were a target now, and not loosing your opportunity you saw that your target was right below you. You performed an air assassination, stabbing the neck of the templar.

"Fuck" you cussed, because right after the assassination you got shot on your shoulder.

You saw a figure approaching you.

...

Shay's point of view:

I awaited near the docks hidden, for the templar to arrive, in the beginning of the night i saw movement and saw that there was someone, an assassin to be precise. I aimed the gun and as i shot the bullet missed the target."Shit" Shay said, knowing that the assassin probably assassinated the templar, Shay aimed again, and this time shot the shoulder. I got down from the building. Started walking towards the assassin, revealing my hidden blade, ready to pierce it through its neck. But when i reached near i noticed the (f/c) robes. And then she spoke.

"Why haven't you killed me yet, what are you waiting for?"She grunted in pain.

Shay could recognize that voice from anywhere he than lowered down to the female assassin and removed her hoodie.

...

(Y/n) point of view:

Your face was facing down not wanting to see the face of your killer. But then the person who seemed to want to kill you removed your hoodie and then spoke.

"(Y/n)?!"

"Shay!??" You said almost a whisper."Shay... Wh..what are you doing here. Ahg.." You grunted of pain on your opened wound.

"(Y/n), what are you doing here, you told me last night, th..that y...you weren't apart of missions related with the precursor." Shay spoke in a worried tone.

"Shay, I'm sorry, i was given this mission today i couldn't have refuse."

"No, I'm sorry i should have known from far it was you, (y/n), i...i need to get you out of here before your wound gets worse..."

"No...n...no Shay its dangerous what if anyone catches us!?!."

"(Y/n) i would never forgive myself."Shay, gives you a kiss on your lips, but then you interrupt it.

"But, i think its safer if you go and then i go in a different path."

"No (y/n), i won't leave you , for anything, c'mon, let me help you up."Shay helps you up and you rest your good shoulder onto his, and he holds your waist tightly, like you were his everything, and you were.

As soon as you turn you see a figure a few meters away from you, pointing a weapon and you scream"SHAY", turning your body quickly as a reflex, putting yourself in front of Shay , him still holding you tight. A shot was fired.Shay quickly held his gun and shot the person. All in a matter of seconds.

"Shay..." You spoke softly cupping his cheek.

"(Y/n)!?" Shay was confused with your action, but right after you fell softly in his arms."(y/n) what's wrong, lass?" He didn't notice until you put your hand on your chest and saw... Blood, you were shot, you were dying, but you weren't felling pain, just cold.

"(Y/n)!!!...(y/n) look at me, c'mon look at me, i'm going to carry you , ok?!" Shay, tells you with a shaky voice of desperation and fear, of losing you.

"No, S...Shay, don't, w...w...we...i wont make it in time, th..th..the bullet is to far an...and near my chest S..sh..ay." You say calmly letting a tear escape your (e/c) eyes shining with the light of the full moon.

"(Y/n), please,... please don't do this to me no" Shay said as you pulled his head close to yours, and gave him a soothing kiss, escaping everything for a second, a second that felt like an eternity next to your soulmate, your opposite, the one who made you feel alive , and now is 'taking' it from you. But it's not his fault it was destiny, a tragic love.

You pulled away of the kiss seeing Shay's eyes filing of tears and his lips red from the blood escaping your mouth, you then caressed his lips and spoke."Shay, promise me..."you started coughing blood...

"Yes (y/n) what, what, I'll do anything for you."

"Find... yourself, happiness and... love, I Love you Shay"

"I love you too (y/n)" Shay said as your body left your mind and , he held your lifeless body tightly, not wanting to let go.


	2. Modern Au! Jacob X reader, It cant get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day of college, and the day is full of surprises.

Your first year of college, at last you thought, knowing that you would have your independence and have your own place, normally on the first year students go to campus, but you wanted to make yourself comfortable, and so you rented an apartment near the college, but your sharing it with this girl named Evie Frye you met online, became good friends with her and she's going to the same college as you, sooo all seems peachy.

Arriving in the apartment you left all your stuff in it and you saw that it already had some boxes, you presumed that they were Evie's belongings, a lot of them to be precise. You gave yourself a small tour the apartment was simple had two rooms upstairs and one downstairs, a really beautiful view, but you couldn't take long because today was your first day of college.

You had your schedule papers with you and you saw that your class was...omg!! you were already ten minutes late, so you start walking in a fast pace looking on your paper and..  
"Ahh.."you shout as you bump and fall on top of someone.

"Watch your step" he said with his eyes closed, still recovering from the impact.

"Oh my... I'm sorry, are you alright??" You ask.

"We'll aside from you being on top of me and my head aching like hell i'm fine thank you." He says in frustrated low voice.

You realizing that you were indeed still on top of that man you start to get up and while picking your bag and papers you say "God i said i'm sorry and just trying to be nice..., no need to make a fuss about."

Soon he gets up as well and the first thing his hazel eyes see are your (e/c) orbs.

"Wow" he says.

"What now, i need to get going i'm late." You scoff.

"Your beautiful love."

"Really that's what you needed to say, no apologies, ok... i'm leaving." When you start walking he speaks.

"Can i at least know your name?" He shouted, but you were already stressed with the situation and simply didn't reply. You kept walking to the direction of your class while those hazel eyes were still admiring as your figure slowly faded with the amount of people in the hallway.

You get to your first class of English, a bit late but since it was the first class no one seemed to mind and it was just introduction. After that you only had one more class for the day, it was a short day, and you were extremely happy not for that but the fact that it was history, you loved history, learning about our past and ancestors, it was like you were there and you wanted to be apart of it, but moving on, you got into class and sat in one of the first rows, and set your stuff on your table and as you were doing that sat someone besides you.

"(Y/n)? is that you?" Asked a feminine voice.

"Oh my god,... Evie!!! I didn't know you choose history?" 

"I wanted to do history but when we applied there were no open spots, but two days ago i received a call from here telling that the two spots were open so we made it!!!" Evie says while you get up to give her a hug.

"Good to know, and i'm so happy that you'll be having history with me and....wait you said two spots were open you came with someone?" You asked in a friendly way just for curiosity.

"Yes,...umm about that..." Evie was cut off by the class door opening and the professor coming in.

"Good mornin' class, I will be your history professor during your time here." spoke the man with a very nice welsh accent,sandy blonde hair on a ponytail and sea blue eyes, and he wrote his name on the board ." I am Edward James Kenway, but you can call me professor Kenway" the man said.

"He's too cute to be a professor." You whispered to Evie hoping no one heard."

"I must agree with you (y/n)" Evie responded and you both started giggling.

"Care to answer the question....whats your name lass?" Asked the professor,with a small smirk on his lips and you had no idea what the question was, and so with your now rosy cheeks you answered.

"It's (y/n), and I'm sorry but could you repeat the question?" You asked a bit nervously.

"Sure, i was asking the class if they could guess my favorite topic on this class by me giving a question, and who ever guessed it right would have two extra points on their final grades, and the question is, what was the event and it's three outbursts that occurred in the maritime history?"

You than answered with no hesitation."It was know as the Golden Age of Piracy when outbursts of piracy in the maritime history of the early modern period occurred. In its broadest accepted definition, the Golden Age of Piracy spans the 1650s to the 1730s and covers three separate outbursts of piracy,  
The buccaneering period of approximately 1650 to 1680, characterized by Anglo-French seamen based on Jamaica and Tortuga attacking Spanish colonies.  
The Pirate Round of the 1690s, associated with long-distance voyages from the Americas to rob Muslim, And the post-Spanish Succession period extending from 1716 to 1726, when Anglo-American sailors and privateers, left unemployed by the end of the War of the Spanish Succession, turned in mass to piracy in the Caribbean, the North American eastern seaboard, the West African coast, and the Indian Ocean."

When you finished talking you realized everyone was looking at you with an amazed look, in how you knew what you were talking about, including the professor."Ok class, no need to make a fuss, ...but to be honest that was brilliant (y/n).!"professor Kenway said, and like that the rest of the class was the professor talking about the program and that the last topic we were going to study was Evie's favorite, Victorian Era. The bell rang and you went out with Evie, and asked.

"So are you going home now, cause i am i'm so exhausted and a bit stressed from early." You thought from the incident that occurred early today.

"I'm really occupied for now (y/n), sorry because i still have to take care of stuff related to the college, but you can get going, and you said you were stressed why is that.?" Evie  
asked.

"Its just when i arrived i bumped into this guy, apologized, he disrespected me and right when he sees me the only thing he says is, 'your beautiful', so yeah, but it's nothing special i'm going then, see you soon." You smiled to her and left for home.

Soon you arrived at the apartment and you unlocked the door. You entered into the living room and soon you felt something, no someone breathing behind you.  
"I knew I'd find you again" the voice whispered behind you.

"WHAT THE FUCK." You screamed and turned around with your fist ready to punch whoever stood behind you and you quickly instinctively did punch the persons nose.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!?." He asked.

"No why did you do that you scared me,... wait and why are you here?" You asked realizing he was the guy you bumped into.

"Well i live here love." he said with his hand on his nose and a small grin. "And you do know how to punch that's for sure my nose is bleedi...." He was cut off by you speaking.

"What do you mean you live here, i live here with my roommate!!!"

"Love, is your roommate named after Evie Frye?" He asked calmly.

"Y...yes how do you know?" Soon after Evie opened the door and saw the scene of you two." (Y/n), Jacob? Whats going on here?" Evie asked.

"Evie this guy said he lives here and he knows your name i'm confused!?" You said a bit irritated with the situation.

"(Y/n), i'm so sorry for not telling sooner i forgot, but i was trying to tell you that when we were in class, this is Jacob Frye (y/n), he is my twin brother." Evie spoke.

"So that's your name, a beautiful one for a beautiful lass." Jacob told you with his devilish look.

"Jacob, right um, please just don't bother me anymore,... Ok?" You said since you met him he just caused you stress.

"Your the one who punched me!!, don't you agree Evie" Jacob said.

"Well..." Evie started speaking but you interrupted.

"He's the guy i was telling you about Evie!" You said pointing at him.

"Ohh, dear lord Jacob, first day of college and your already causing trouble, and you missed the classes today, but most of all i think you should at least apologize to (y/n)."

"Fine...uhh...(y/n), i'm really sorry, i know i was harsh and it was stupid of me love, can you forgive me?" Jacob said in a honest way you could see he was actually being nice his hazel eyes looking directly at your (e/c) eyes.

"Apologie accepted Jacob, t...thanks." While you said that he pulled your hand and softly kissed the back of it.

"See guys it wasn't that hard now i believe that we should organize the house don't you agree?" Evie asked and you all nodded in agreement. 

You and Evie took the two rooms on the first floor and Jacob got the one downstairs, your room was simple you hanged a board that will be filled in the future with your memories and pictures. Time skipped, and tomorrow you would have class only at midday but you were exhausted so you decided to rest, you changed to your favorite (p/c) pijamas and went to sleep.

You woke up it was still night, and it was extremely hot, and there was no AC in the room so you got up and went down the stairs to fetch a glass of water. You were serving and when you turned while taking a sip, guess what?you bumped into someone, to be precise it was Jacob."Good god Jacob not again!!!" You hissed in a disappointed tone.

"Forgive me love, it was my fault i didn't realize you were there and the lights being off didn't help." Jacob said in a apologetic and tired tone. You went to turn on the light and hissed to yourself."Shit my shirts wet, and lucky me i only brought tops."

"You can borrow mine if you'd like." Jacob said and you responded."No, i was talking to myself there's no need for that...,thank y..." You didn't even finished talking and Jacob removed his gray shirt and handed it to you. You stared at him like a rock, thinking to yourself how kind he actually is and how he is... cute and his hazel eyes and the scar on his brow how it gave him more beauty, and how toned he is... oh my.

"(y/n)? Are you alright you seem to be... paralyzed?." Jacob said looking directly to your (e/c) eyes, and you began to blush.

"Yeah, s...sorry, i mean thank you Jacob that's very kind of you." You say with a small simple smile. You then tried to motion him to turn around so you could quickly change and he didn't seem to get what you were mimicking.

"(Y/n)... are you okay?" He asked holding your shoulders lightly.

"I was trying to ask you if you could t...turn around,but i think i best be going so um..., goodnight, and thank y..." You say turning around to go to your room not even drinking the water you came to get, and you don't even finish thanking because you felt a hand pull your wrist and pining you on the kitchen wall.

"I don't know if you feel the same way as i but since i saw you today i felt this sort of attraction towards you,... don't you think the same love." Jacob said in a whisper and a smirk on his perfectly defined face, his autumn eyes looking directly into your (e/c) orbs, and you can feel his breathing, small inches from your face.

"Huh,..i mean..,um... yes, yes i do feel the same way and i don't know how to express it." You say while biting your lower lip and thinking to yourself that you never acted like that around a guy , your heart racing fast like never before. Soon after, your distance came to cease, for Jacob kissed your lips, at first you were surprised and widened your eyes but slowly closed them to feel every moment of the kiss between the both of you. It was a soft but passionate kiss,your lips in syntony with one another, his warm lips and mouth connected with your. Jacob let go of your wrist and you calmly moved your hands to his neck and started playing with his messy brown hair, his hands moved to your back embracing you and pulling you even closer to him making you feel his warmth and his beating heart. It felt so...so good but you met him that day, first not getting along but that led to this, all in one day. Soon you parted from his lips, needing to breathe and speak."What... Just... Happened?" You asked looking at Jacob.

"Honestly i don't know either, but i liked it." Jacob admitted with a small grin on his face while pressing his lower lip with his teeth.

"God, your beautiful." Said Jacob moving his hand from your back to caress your lips.

"Why did this happened?" You say still with a heavy breathing, looking at Jacob confused.

"I think the question is why not." He said and to be honest he was kind of right. You closed your eyes for a few seconds took a deep breath, maybe this could all be a dream, a very real dream, and opened them to see Jacob still admiring you like you were some sort of art.

"Um... Jacob i need to go i think its a bit late, and tomorrow we have class, so yeah..." It was indeed late even knowing you weren't really tired from what just occurred.

"Yes..., i mean your right we should be going um, goodnight love." Jacob said giving you a cute kiss on your cheek, letting you go out of his embrace and letting you pass first.

"Goodnight Jacob." You responded, going up the stairs. You get in your room and change the wet shirt you had for the one Jacob lent you. You could feel his smell, it felt so cozy and good.

You got into bed and thought."What a day..." You sighted.


	3. Modern Au! Edward Kenway X Reader, Turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriends birthday is coming up, you want to buy a present, but things quickly get out of hand.

"Good Afternoon." you say as you enter a jewelry shop, you decided to go today because you wanted to buy a gold bracelet for your boyfriend John, lately you guys haven't been spending time together and, tomorrow is his birthday so you thought it would be a nice present since he says he is really into gold bracelets. You walk around the shop with a (f/c) hoodie, since it was freezing outside today, and as you were walking to the bracelets aisle, you collided against someone and you both fell making some good amount of probably expensive jewelry fall to the ground.

  
"Are you okay lass?" Asked the guy who bumped into you, and without even answering he helped you get up, but grabbed your arm and buttock in the process but you didn't really mind , for he probably was only helping you, get up.

  
"Yeah i guess, sorry, i didn't look where i was going."you said while that, the woman who was in charge at the moment was coming to your direction to see what happened.

"No, forgive me lass it was all my fault." the man with sea blue eyes and sandy blonde hair said while you looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" Asked the woman who worked there with a disappointed look, seeing the situation of the expensive articles on the floor.

"Indeed, everything is well, and excuse me i must get going." Explained the quite handsome man, and hurried in leaving the shop.

"Hum, i'm sorry for what happened, i myself think i should go, sorry." You said embarrassed at what happened, and you felt uncomfortable at the way the woman was looking at

you, like as if you didn't belong there. So you put the hoodie up and as soon as you stepped your foot outside the alarm of the store triggered.

"What the hell?" you said in a confused tone.

"SECURITY!!!" The woman shouted,"We have a thief!, the one with the (f/c) hoodie" she said pointing at you, and soon two security guards came in your direction and grabbed

both your arms, and dragged you inside the shop again.

"No, w...wait...what! this is a huge misunderstanding, I'm not a thief!!" You say but they don't seem convinced at all."Inspect her."She demanded.

"No but i didn't take anything!!!" You said revolted by the fact that she didn't believe in you.

"Dear, if you didn't steal anything, i don't think there's a problem for us to inspect you, or is there?" She said, and you looked at her with a disgusted face. "Fine." you said and motioned your arms for the security guards to let go of you.

"Hands on your head." One of the securities said.  They felt your arms, your torso and then, when they reached your hoodie pocket a diamond necklace came out of it.

"That's not mine!!" You say.

"No it's ours, to be precise and you stole it!" The woman answered.

"I'm no thief, i swear, check the cameras, anything **i** **swear**!!" You shout while the woman motions the security to remove you from the store.

"Darling i don't need cameras to prove it, just by the looks of you." She answered, while she turns her back.

"You'll pay for this injustice, i promise you!!!"

 

* * *

 

You were put in a provisional jail, and your cell only had one person... sleeping probably drunk, so you thought by yourself, what a turn of events, you just wanted to buy a bracelet and you ended up in jail.

'Funny how this reminds me of what happened a few years ago, but this time i didn't steal anything, shit i don't deserve this.' You walk to the cell bars and ask for someone.

"Hey! Can i make a phone call, please, Hello!!!" And soon enough a guard comes near and asks. "What do you want?"

"I need to make a phone-call, no one knows i'm here." You said reminding yourself that you had no one and that the closest person you had to help was, well John that wasn't even that close anymore.

So the guard gave you a phone on which you could make one phone-call.

'Come on John pick up...'

" _Hello_ _?"_ A feminine voice answered.

 _"_ _Hi_ _,_ _who_ _is_ _this_ _,_ _can_ _i_ _speak_ _with_ _John ?"_

 _"_ _Yeah_ _sure_ _"_ she replied _"_ _John_ _some_ _chick_ _wants_ _to_ _speak_ _with_ _you_ _!"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _but_ _who_ _are_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _precise_ _?"_ You asked.

 _"_ _I'm_ _his_ _girlfriend_ _,_ _who_ _are_ _you_ _?"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _his_ _..._ _friend_ _,_ _and_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _just_ _tell_ _him_ _that h_ _umm_ _(_ _y_ _/_ _n_ _)_ called, and that he should be expecting a birthday gift, _a_ _..._ _and_ _yeah h_ _umm_ _b_ _..._ _bye_ _"_

You hung up the phone and felt devastated, by the fact that your boyfriend was cheating on you and that if it weren't for him you wouldn't be in this mess on the first place.

 _"_ I don't fucking deserve this." You grunt to yourself, holding your hair back and trying to calm down, while the guard goes back to his post, while you stand there in a cell. Right after that, a man with a guard uniform approaches you and starts opening your cell.

"What now?" You ask, and the man reveals his face and you recognize his face from the one earlier from the shop.

"You... What are you doing here?"you ask.

"I suggest we keep the dialogue for later and do as i say lass if you want to get out of here, so do as i say and we might live through the night." He whispers to you with a small smirk on his face.

The cell opens and he stands behind you. "Just pretend that i'm a guard and you are a prisoner, don't worry it wont be difficult." He whispers to your ear.  
While he holds you from behind you both walk trough the jail and soon you are outside the building, he removes the shirt and hat revealing to be wearing jeans and a brown leather hoodie.

"I don't get it  why did you 'bail me', who are you?" You asked with a confused look.

"Sorry for the harsh times love, but first lets get walking and get a bit far from this police station and i can tell you anything."

So you get a bit far from jail and you break the silence and stop the man from walking." Who are you? Can't i know the name of my 'savior'?"

"Sure (y/n), where are my manners, the names Edward Kenway." He said as he grabbed your hand and pulled it into a kiss, but right after that you removed it and asked with a widened look."How do you know who i am, what do you want from me?"

"Glad you reminded lass! Can you check the back pocket of your jeans?"  
He asked and when you reached it you took out a...ring, but it wasn't like all other rings it had this metal aspect and didn't look like an expencive jewelry accessorie(the ring is known as a shard of eden, it appears on ac 3, if your interested in knowing)." What was this doing with me?" You thought a bit in silence and soon you figured out the puzzle.

"YOU! You put this ring when you grabbed my arse and the diamond necklace on me, and you knew that as soon as they found the necklace they wouldn't bother searching further, and you broke me out of jail all for this crap!!!" You said angrily, pointing the ring on your hand.

"See you figured it yourself, i like how smart you are." Edward said with a small chuckle" But you were losing your patience.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude!!!" You went to slap him but Edward was quick to grab your wrist and with his other hand he took the ring from your hand. "Look (y/n), this all has a reason behind it and it all makes sense, i can tell you all about it love!"Edward said pulling you closer to him, and you noticed his blue shining eyes and the scar on his cheek that made him even more handsome, his breath against yours, but soon you snapped out it, of what seemed like a spell he put you on, for you were so calm all the sudden, his eyes showed trust in them.

"Ok, so where do you wanna start from, maybe from how you know who i am, or the fact that i got arrested because of you?" You said as both started walking again.

"How i know you is a long story but i can tell you one thing, i know you have skills, with combat and 'stealing' and i work for an organization, which fights against people, like... that woman that was working on that shop today, she is one of them, a bloody Templar!"

"But what would i do, and what does this ring have to do with this and what do this Templar's want with us?" You asked the tall and broad man who stood by your side.

"You, would help us fight against the Templar's, and this ring was merely a 'side mission', for we need to retrieve many other artifacts that are scattered around the world, some under the control of the Templar's and others yet to be discovered. oh and you ask what the Templar's want, they seek control of our free will of our freedom."

"And why tell me all of this, how can you trust me with this information?" You ask out of curiosity and confusion.

"Because i know i can trust you, now can YOU trust me?" Edward asks you with a smirk on his face.

"I mean, i don't have a family to worry about and my bastard ex boyfriend did cheat on me, and that woman earlier did piss me off." You say to Edward with a smirk on your face.

"Are you in or are you out?" He stops and you look to his blue eyes shining under the moonlight while he looks at your (y/n) orbs, you pull a piece of your hair to the back of your ear.

"I think we both know the answer."


	4. AU!Jacob(vampire) X Reader{Fallen Angel}(part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life changes from the moment you fall into the arms of Jacob Frye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking 'how can i summarize this without spoiling' then i remembered the title says its a vampire AU lol, but this note was meant to say that this fic will be composed of four chapters and ill release them all today on the same day cause they were written awhile ago on my wattpad, hope you like them.

There you were, submerged under water during your bathing, just trying to find your inner peace, with your eyes opened seeing only your bathroom ceiling blurred by the water, but soon having to respire, you rose from the water, and as your head rose memories did as well.  
Removing the excess of water from your face and hair with your hands, and after that, hugging your knees and resting your face on them, your mind reminded you of...your life basically, of how you had everything but nothing at the same time, because you had wealth but your parents passed away some years ago leaving you all inheritance, for you were their only daughter. You had a house all by yourself but no one to share it with, but, you had love from your parents,...until their deaths, and so you felt lost for sometime, and the only thing that could make you feel at ease was the night and the darkness, exploring the city of London with your black pants, brown boots,white shirt,(f/c) outer corset and (f/c) coat, and admiring the moonlight with the stars, feeling the breeze on the building rooftops, letting the wind caress your face and blow your (h/c) locks.

On one of these nights, your life changed, and you felt it yourself that it would never be the same, because you met, him... and he allowed you to feel what you thought you'd never feel again... Love.

That night you were sitting on a rooftop, admiring the skies, but you felt as if you were being watched, but honestly you didn't care, soon you got up and decided to scale down the building, but as you descended your foot stepped on a false brick and you fell, a fall so long, but when you landed it wasn't on the ground, you were grasped by someone, by him, and you lifted your head while recovering your breathing, for you felt that the air was knocked out of you. Both of you looked at each other for a few moments, you still carried by him, admiring his features, his golden hazel eyes and his pale silky skin, but he decided to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked examining your face, while you looked at him still transfixed with this man felling his aura to be indescribable making you stare in awe, but you then spoke.

"Huh... I believe so" you said not feeling any pain only amazed by how you were saved. "A...and th...thank you." You said offering a simple shy smile.

"No, thank you." His low soothing voice said making you feel the vibration of it against your leaned body.

"What?" You asked not understanding the meaning if his words, but shrugged it of."I believe i am able to stand." You requested.

"Yes love, as you wish." He said while letting you out of his arms gently, never ceasing contact with your (e/c) eyes. 

"I must thank you once again, and might i ask the name of my guardian angel, for i believe this was a miracle." You believed indeed this to be a miracle still astonished by the fact that this man saved you from a fall so big.

"You think i'm an angel... But yes, i am Jacob Frye, and i must thank you for meeting you, the real definition of an angel, that fell from the heavens." He said with a lighthearted tone as he pulled your hand and kissed it so lightly and smoothly, and you could feel how cold as ice his lips were, earning yourself a small gasp of astoundment.

"And can i be given the honor of your name?" He asked with a devilishly smirk.

"(Y/n), (y/n)(l/n)" You responded.

"A beautiful name...for a beautiful woman." He said.

"I believe i should be going, i need to rest, and just calm down from what just happened, and it was a pleasure meeting you... Jacob." You said with small grin on your lips, and decided to turn and start walking.

"The pleasure was all mine love, and might i know if i can see you again?" Jacob asked with his velvet smooth voice making you stop walking and slightly turn to his direction."We don't have eternity, but we have tomorrow." You said with a smirk on your lips.

"I believe some do have eternity..." Jacob said in a small mutter that was audible enough for you to ear and then continued speaking." But I'll see you...tomorrow then." Jacob said as you returned to walking, but when you turned your head once again only to look he wasn't there anymore.  
'What an odd man.' You said to yourself and kept walking home.

 

* * *

 

Still in your bath, with a small smile on your face,you were remembering the day you met Jacob Frye.


	5. AU!Jacob(vampire) X Reader{Fallen Angel}(part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All i can say is, there is, a guest character some of you might know if you watch TVD or The originals but i wont spoil muahahaha. lol ignore my nerdiness

Finishing bathing you got up, droplets of water sliding from your body, you reached your towel and entered your room, and as you sat on your bed, and looked at the window near your bed, the memories continued.

  
After the day you and Jacob met you became almost inseparable, and the only reason you were was because you only saw each other at night but you liked seeing him at night and didn't mind, you would be on a rooftop and he would appear soon after, you would spend hours talking about your pasts and about life in general, Jacob told you that he had a twin sister, but Jacob was always mysterious but in a way that you liked it.

"(Y/n)?" Jacob broke the silence while your head was on his lap and you admired the stars.

"Yes Jacob?" You said turning your gaze to his golden hazel eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask..., would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a ball?" He asked making you sit up and look better at him while you thought of his question.

"Hum, of course Jacob, but might i ask,...w...what do you see in me?" You said still wondering why he would spend all these nights with you, just talking, it felt so good to be true.

"You still wonder, just your beauty can make one fall to his feet, but i really enjoy your company love you're... different, so pure yet i can see some darkness, and i say again you're beautiful on the outside as much as on the inside (y/n)." Jacob said looking at you and soon his gloved hand reached your face and smoothly caressed your soft cheek, and as a response your hand reached his gloved one and you held it even closer to your face.

"I truly appreciate how caring you are Jacob, I never felt like this... this much loved."

Looking at each other Jacob's hand slowly moved from your face to your shoulder and then to your waist, slowly pulling you closer to him, being now dangerously close your hands on his chest, and you could see how handsome he truly was, all the details, the scars on his eyebrow and chin, his pale skin his autumn eyes and then his lips, they looked so rosy and soft, and when you looked back at his eyes, Jacob ceased the distance between you both kissing your lips so slowly and softly, making you feel like liquid gold, your hands slowly moving to his neck, and then to his messy brown hair, his lips so velvety, the kiss warming your soul but his lips were so cold. Soon the sweet kiss gradually turned into a passionate one, Jacob pulled your legs to his waist making you straddle him,his hands caressing from your back to your outer thighs, he licked your bottom lip, like if he were begging for entrance, and you accepted, parting your rosy lips, his tongue delve into your mouth, exploring every inch of it, and you returned the kiss, both of you battling for dominance but then you needed to breathe, and before parting from his lips you unconsciously bit his bottom lip so hard that his lip bled, and Jacob released a low grunt.

"Oh god Jacob i'm so sorry!" You apologized, while gaining back your breath, after realizing what you did, but he gave you a small smile, leaving you confused.

"It's nothing love, i actually liked what you did, remember the darkness i told you you had, sometimes you just need to lose control." Jacob said but you were still confused.

"But let me see if the bite was deep." And when you quickly moved your hand to his lip and wiped the blood there was no wound and that left you even more confused. Jacob grabbed your hand and spoke.

"I told you love, it's fine really." He said giving you a quick peck on the lips.

"But, i bit you hard..." You said in a whisper but soon let it go." But if you say your alright, who am i to judge."

You spent the rest of the night cuddling under the dark skies and bright stars.

 

* * *

 

The ball Jacob invited you to was in two days so you spent an entire day basically thinking on what to wear, searching and searching but nothing seemed to fit your taste, mostly because you were never that feminine when it came to clothing, but then you remembered, a dress of your mother, that you loved seeing her in when you were a child, and she told you that she would always keep it well stored if you one day decided wear a dress.

You went looking for it in the house closet and thankfully you found it it was still as beautiful as when your mother wore it, it was a midnight blue gown, so now you had what to wear.

When you went to bed you were a bit bored, so your mind wondered and you started to think of Jacob, on how you thought you fell in love with him, and how smooth his skin is but cold as ice, and how you spent time during the nights... only the nights. 'Wait... something is really odd.' You said to yourself reminding yourself when you bit him and when you wanted to see the wound there was none. Since you didn't feel sleepy, you decided to go to the bookshelf, since childhood you loved studying mythology and, if your mind was thinking right he could be...' I think maybe i must be going crazy, but it's just mythology, (y/n)' you mumbled to yourself while looking for the right book, and you found the one most close to what you wanted,  _{_ _Signs of the creatures_ _}._

  
_'_ Ok, so where to begin?' You said going to your room desk, lighting a candle and opening the book. As you thought in what to search for you felt cold and you looked at the window and went to close it... 'If only Jacob was here to keep me warm...wait that's it!' You remembered that Jacob is never warm, so you opened the book on the section of body temperature and then went to cold blooded creatures there you found all sorts of descriptions but the most plausible human like description was the... vampire, so then you saw that the book suggested the page for the vampire section and you lost no time in changing the page, and so you started reading what was written in the book.

'The vampire belongs to the sub grouping of the undead,... Manifestation of vampirism include, daylight intolerance therefore pale skin,...low body temperature, aggrandized strength,...rapid healing, immune to aging'

Your heart rate increased as you read this because most of it matched with what you thought of Jacob, but what you read next made your eyes widen and you hand cover your mouth 'This species tend to be ruthless and vicious,... The main feeding source of vampires is...it's human blood!' For a few moments you felt scared, and as you got up your chair and sat on your bed, as you thought, 'Jacob couldn't, n...no he's not a m...monster, I would be dead by now, but I still don't know if he is that, i need to know the truth, maybe it...it's not like the book describes it.' You calmed yourself and started to feel the tiredness entering your body and so you fell asleep remembering that tomorrow would be the ball.

You woke up the next day, feeling tired still, for you were never a daydreamer, you appreciated the night more. Still on your bed your eyes reached the bedside table and you saw on your clock that it was already 1:00pm, so you got up, readied yourself. 

You decided to pass the day reading, and as you felt nightfall approach, you went to get ready for the ball, you dressed your mother's midnight blue gown,a black silk shawl, and black ball shoes, you put your hair in a messy bun, and the makeup was simple, a bit of light blush, eyeliner and a natural shade of lipstick.

Jacob told you a carriage would arrive at 6:30pm, you thought it to be a bit early but you didn't mind. You step outside and soon a carriage stops in front of your house, and as you approach it someone comes out of it, to be precise Jacob.

"(Y/n), you are stunning and beautiful, i believe words cannot express your beauty." Jacob said taking your hand and pecking it, and then slowly pulling you closer to him he kissed your lips with sweetness.

"Thank you Jacob, i believe you look handsome yourself," You said while smiling and looking at his eyes."but we should get going i believe."

"Of course" Jacob said while opening the carriage door and aiding you in with his hand.  
The night seemed calm and you were admiring the full moon from the window, while Jacob was admiring you."(y/n) i believe that not even the moon can out stand your beauty this night, or ever, but today the full moon envies you." Jacob said making you feel overwhelmed with joy.

"Thank you Jacob."

"Ohh and (y/n) we must leave the ball before midnight." Jacob said to you, but you questioned it with a curious smile.

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say that from that time on it only gets fun for some." Jacob said that making you feel confused, but maybe he was just trying to tell you that it gets boring after midnight which is a bit odd but you didn't mind.

Soon you arrived at the, what seemed like a mansion, ball and Jacob being the gentleman that he is he aided you out of the carriage and you interlocked your arm with his, you entered the ballroom, and it was astonishing, the decoration the music everything.

Jacob knelled in front of you and asked. "Would you do me the honor to waltz with me."

"Gladly Jacob." You said bowing and taking his hand, and he smoothly pulled you close to him, your left hand locked with his right and your other hand on his shoulder while he rested his hand on your upper back.

The song soon began to play and you both began to waltz on the ballroom floor, it felt so magical, whirling, moving apart and then pulling close again,spending a good amount of time waltzing, and then Jacob spun you and swiftly carried you from your waist making you squeak of excitement."Jacob!!" You exclaimed laughing." You caught me by surprise!"

"Forgive me love, i couldn't stand not doing that." He said grinning, but you couldn't stay mad at him.

"I forgive you, and might i say you are quite a good waltzer."

"Must be because i have the greatest most beautiful partner with me." Jacob said pecking your cheek." And as you both walked and chatted in the ballroom you felt thirsty, lucky for you, you saw a servant with two platters, one gold and one silver, full of chalices of wine you thought.

You took the chalice from the golden platter, but Jacob soon noticed what you did and swiftly took the chalice from your hand. "Trust me, love you would rather drink the wine from the silver chalice." Jacob said, and while you turn to grab the wine from the silver platter he quickly drinks the 'wine' from the chalice on his hand and places on the platter from a servant that conveniently passed beside him.

"Jacob?" You asked while taking a sip from your, really delicious wine.

"Yes, (y/n)?" Jacob said while pulling a piece of your hair behind your ear, with a smirk on his lips.

"Wh...what..i...i....mean,... Ok let me rephrase this." You said deciding not to confront him that you thought that was blood and the he was, well probably is a vampire."What time is it Jacob?" You asked and he reached his pocket watch.

"Time definitely flies it's already half past eleven, we should be going soon."

"Then let me ask, one more waltz Jacob Frye?" You asked Jacob with a smirk on your lips.

"Who can deny such beauty, a quick one thought." Jacob stated and you nodded.  
It was a simple dance, Jacob held you close to him and you whirled slowly, looking at his hazel eyes, but then as you let go of Jacobs hand, you felt slight pain on your left hand and when you looked at it you saw crimson red blood running from the palm of your hand to your finger and dripping on the marble floor, you looked to the floor and saw a piece of crystal with a sharp point and looked up to the ceiling and saw the crystal chandelier.

"(Y/n)! What happened!" Jacob asked you with a worried tone.

"I d...don't really know, but i...i think that a crystal piece from the chandelier slit the palm of my hand, b...but i don't think the cut is deep, it just caught a small vein." You said analyzing your wound, but soon when you looked up you saw a good amount of people staring at you.

"Come now (y/n), we must leave, now!" Jacob said grabbing your right arm but, you felt someone else grab your other left arm, the one with the cut, and both you and Jacob looked at the man who stopped, which looked young as well  quite handsome himself. "Jacob!! The fun hasn't even started and already leaving, and whose this beauty?" The man said while giving you a questionable look.

"Get bloody stuffed Kol, it isn't midnight yet."Jacob stated with a serious look to this man who seemed to be named Kol. But right before anyone said anything else the bell rang meaning only one thing.

"Midnight." You three said at the same time and then Kol spoke with a devilish smirk on his lips. "Ohh my look at that,... midnight." Kol said in a sarcastic way looking up for a brief moment and then locking his eyes to yours." And i believe that the only thing bloody here is the slight mess your blood did to your delicate hand and floor, let me take a look at your wound." Kol swiftly pulled your hand and pressed his thumb hard against your bloody hand making you whine a bit in pain and Jacob reacted immediately, by pulling you behind him. "If you get fucking near her i will snap your neck." You heard Jacob say, almost whisper to Kol, but then from what you could see Kol's fingers had some of your blood on it and you were certain you saw him lick it and then his veins protruded from his lower part of his eyes." I'm frightened." Kol sarcastically answered.

Jacob turned to you and pulled you close to him, hiding your hand with your shawl. "Come, (y/n) we must leave now!!" You only nodded to Jacob's words and you both started walking fast to the direction of the mansion entrance.

"You're welcome to return darling." You heard Kol shout from a far, but you chose to ignore it. Jacob asked for a carriage and it soon arrived, he helped you in it and got in himself.

The ride home was too silent so you broke the silence.

"Jacob?... What just happened, w...what was all that?" You asked and now more then ever you were certain of what Jacob was but you just needed  to confirm.

"A bloody mistake is what it was (y/n)."


	6. AU!Jacob(vampire) X Reader{Fallen Angel}(part3) smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of part 2

"A bloody mistake is what it was (y/n)." Jacob said in the carriage with an angry expression, while his fist was clenched.

"Are you telling me i did something i shouldn't?" You said with a bit of a sad expression, but then the carriage stopped at your house, you got out of it by yourself.

While you were getting in your house Jacob followed and answered your question.

"No (y/n), it's not your fault at all, why would you think that,... where are you going?"

"For one i need to take care of my cut, and two i just want the truth Jacob!!" You exclaimed while washing your wound and passing alcohol on it, and again it wasn't a deep cut, so you were fine, but then Jacob spoke again."(y/n)... there is nothing to tell." He said.

"Jacob!,you judge me naive, you think i didn't saw what happened at the ball,... what's wrong!!...you can tell me."

"Would you trust me, and not be frightened by me if you knew the truth, (y/n)?" Jacob said while getting closer to you.

"I have no one in this life, Jacob, and you made feel alive again, so yes of course i would trust you..."

"No,... (y/n), it's not that simple..."

"Jacob, look at me,"You said while cupping his face with your fine hand "I know what you are." You said almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I trust you Jacob, and i know what you are."

"What am i?..." Jacob asked you with a very serious expression on his face."Tell me... What am i?"

"Your a...a v...vampire, Jacob" There you said it and he just had to confirm it.

"And are you not afraid?" He asked.

"I believe that if i were to be dead, you would have done it the first time you saw me,...you're not like others."

"But what if i hurt you?"

"You mean if you... Bite me?" You curiously asked.

"Yes."

"Doesn't that mean i would be like you..."

"Believe me you wouldn't want that for your life, you deserve better, better than me." You were growing impatient of this conversation, and you just wanted to show Jacob that you trusted him, and loved him.

"Kiss me." You said.

"What?" Jacob asked confused at first by your sudden words.

"Just kiss me Jac..."

But Jacob didn't waste another second, and his lips connected with yours, a passionate intense kiss between you two, his hands on your waist and yours on his neck and messy brown hair, your tongue delve into his mouth, his lips so soft, and his hands griping your waist harder by the second, soon you started releasing small breathless moans. "Jacob" You said moanimg while he peppered your neck with kisses but then he stopped, and looked at you.

"Do you want to go further than this?"Jacob asked and you only responded with one word."Yes"

Jacob then pulled your legs to his waist and carried you to your room, where the only source of light was from a window that had the light  from the moonlight.

Jacob let you down on your foot and he threw his top hat aside, and started removing his coat and gloves and then unbuttoning his shirt, for the first time you saw his chest, it was pale and toned, but then he turned you around and while you were facing your bed he started to slowly undo your dress while kissing you from your neck till your shoulder, sending shivers through your body.  
When he finished loosening your dress, he pulled it down with his strong grip and the dress fell to the ground, leaving your upper body exposed to Jacob. Slowly you could feel Jacobs arms lacing around your waist, embracing you and pulling your bare back to his bare chest and you gasped and your body contracted because it felt so cold. "Am i too cold?" Jacob asked but you oddly felt comfort in his coldness." No, i... like it." You said and then turned your head so you could reach Jacobs lips, and so as you kissed him you turned the rest of your body letting his cold hands roam your your back, and while you kissed he laid you down on your bed, and began to kiss your neck moving down to your collar bone with open mouthed kisses and then you felt his hand grab the left mound of your breast and it felt so good and while he was massaging one of your mounds he kissed the other one, and while he kissed he licked your bud. "Oh god, J...Jacob" You whined with your eyes closed and moving your head back while biting your lower lip, Jacob never ceasing eye contact with you as he kissed the space between your breasts and then sucked your right nipple leaving it damped by his mouth. 

He got up to remove the rest of his clothing and got back on top of you, his hands caressed your sides and he slowly reached your underwear and removed it throwing it aside. His cold soft hands spread your legs apart and he leaned down to you. Your hand on his messy hair and the other on his bare chest, you looked at each others eyes and Jacob asked." Do you want this?" And you answered. "More than anything, Jacob." You said as you felt Jacobs erection against your inner thigh, and you kissed his lips with such lust, and he returned the kiss his tongue coming in contact with your.

With one slow push of his hips Jacob entered you making you release a muffled moan in his mouth, and making you feel a bit of discomfort. "Are you feeling alright?" Jacob asked still, to let you adjust to his size." Yes, i do, but why do you ask?" You asked breathlessly. "You seem discomforted and... I can scent your blood." Jacob said as he looked down and then to your face again. "I forgot to tell you, but you are my first,... d...does that affect you?" You said and smoothly pecked Jacob's lips.

"No not at all, i can control myself, i would never hurt you (y/n)." Jacob said while caressing your cheek, and then holding your smooth hair, he slowly began thrusting you, with his hands on your bed headboard, making the discomfort fade and a feeling of euphoria take over you, and you released small moans which gradually increased with the speed of his thrusting, you griped your legs on his waist as a sign for him to go deeper into you, and he did, while releasing groans and moans he hit every good spot in you, his hands moved to your waist and he griped it so hard but it felt so good as he thrusted so fast and deep.

"F...fuck mmm!!!" You cried from the satisfying feeling, and you swiftly changed positions being now on top of Jacob, you pushed yourself even deeper, making Jacob release a loud grunt and grab your buttocks.

You started grinding your hips on Jacobs as his thrusts became more sloppy, he held you close to him so you felt his breathing and your cold sweat combined with his and while panting of euphoria Jacob whispered to your ear. "(Y/n),...say my name." While your hands were embracing his hair and shoulder and you rested your head on his neck, you pulled your head back so you could look him in the eyes."J...Jacob!!!" You said as you felt the knot in your stomach unravel, making your walls tightened, and that made Jacob reach his climax as well. 

You kissed him again with passion and again you unconsciously bit his lip, but this time you kept kissing him, drops of his blood on your lips and his.

"I love it when you get like this." Jacob said admiring your facial features. "Bloody hell,you're perfect." He said making eye contact, both of you still embraced in each other arms and him still inside you, still recovering your breath you said to him. "I love you Jacob."

You only stared at each other and then Jacob removed himself from you and laid down on your bed, and you rested your head on his chest, his arm embracing your body and your legs interlocked.

You fell asleep on his arms, feeling comfort and safe, and he looked at you peacefully sleeping. "I love you too (y/n)..." He whispered to you.

You woke up the next day feeling the small beams of sunshine, that escaped through the closed curtains, heat your body, and you opened your eyes noticing that Jacob wasn't there, you thought to yourself it was logical, since he is a vampire, you got out of your bed with the sheets wrapped around your body.

You looked around and saw a letter sitting on your desk, you reached it and saw that it said  _'_ _To_ _(_ _y_ _/_ _n_ _)'_  you opened it and read it.

_'(_ _Y_ _/_ _n_ _)_ _i_ _love_ _you_ _more_ _than_ _anything_ _in_ _this_ _wretched_ _world_ _,_ _but_ _i_ _can't_ _be_ _with_ _you_ _._ _You_ _are_ _everything_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _thus_ _i_ _mustn't_ _love_ _you_ _for_ _it_ _is_ _not_ _safe_ _._ _I_ _believe_ _you_ _deserve_ _better_ _,_ _a_ _better_ _life_ _,_ _to_ _build_ _a_ _family_ _and_ _find_ _someone_ _finer_ _._ _I_ _lacked_ _the_ _words_ _to_ _tell_ _it_ _to_ _you_ _directly_ _so_ _i_ _wrote_ _this_ _letter_ _instead_ _,_ _i_ _care_ _to_ _much_ _for_ _you_ _and_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _damage_ _you_ _._   
_Forgive_ _me_ _(_ _y_ _/_ _n_ _)._

_Signed_ _Jacob_ _Frye'_

  
You couldn't believe what was written, your heart skipped a beat and a single tear escaped your eye, staining the ivory paper. "It can't be, he couldn't." You whispered to yourself, the one person you had in your life, who you loved and trusted, who you gave yourself to, and thought would never leave you, broke your heart, you were alone once again, and as these thoughts came to mind the letter fell on the bed and you crumbled to the ground, your arms resting on top of your bed, you broke into tears screaming of rage driving you mad, that you were left alone and no one was there to comfort you.

 

* * *

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, alone, empty, depressed, spending your days locked in your room, until the day you knew what had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was the first lemon, smut... I've written so please bare with me guys and i know there is still a lot to develop in general, cause i intend to keep writing so if you wanna leave tips and criticize be my guest i just want to improve, but i hope you like it.


	7. AU!Jacob(vampire) X Reader{Fallen Angel}(part4)

You knew what had to be done, as you looked through your room window, you knew that this night, you would turn into a vampire, or have your life be taken by one, for there was nothing to lose. But how?

You had thought about it and decided that you would attend one of those balls, arrive right before midnight, a vampire would turn you, and if Jacob was there to see it the better, he made you suffer and you were willing to see him do as well.

During the day you decided what you were going to dress, and you chose this red ball gown adorned with black laces.

Nightfall approached quickly, and you finished setting your (h/c) locks free, and dark makeup.

You ordered a carriage, the ball was in the city of London and you left your house an hour and a half before midnight. The carriage was quick to arrive at the place and you stepped out of it by yourself.

You walked towards the direction of the entrance, you noticed that almost everyone had someone accompanying them, and as you went to pass through the gate you were stopped by a guard. "Name or invitation please." Dammit you didn't thought an invitation was needed, you hadn't an answer but as soon as you were going to speak whatever that could come from your mouth a man coming towards you from the inside of the ball spoke. "She's with me.!" He said patting the guard shoulder, the guard nodded, and as he turned his gaze at you, you realized who it was. "Kol..." He reached his hand for you to take and you did.

"Now what are you doing here darling,... all alone?" He asked looking at you with a curious face.

"I was in the mood of just having some fun." You say sarcastically and Kol chuckled.

"Is it..., but i didn't quite get your name the last time we...introduced ourselves..., given the circumstances."

"(Y/n)..." You said while looking around.

"You know (y/n), coming here, thirty minutes before midnight, really is a risky thing to do, alone." Kol said with a small smile on his face.

"So then... you intend to kill me or better why not turn me?" You said sarcastically but truth be told you weren't.

"You sure amuse me (y/n)." He said grinning." Care to have a dance with me? I promise i won't bite..., not until midnight at least, i'm a man of my words."  
He extended his hand and you took it, he pulled you dangerously close, and as the waltz began, Kol swirled you, with such precision, his eyes never leaving yours. He leaned his head closer to your ear. "You know, i believe you have true motives to be here tonight."

"What if i asked you a favor, both of us benefiting from it?"

"I'm all ears love, what do you have in mind?"

"Turn me..." You hesitate. "Into one of you, a vampire,"

"So, Jacob told you about us, or did you find out yourself?"

"That's not important now, i want to know if you'll do it or not?" Right after saying that the bell rang, meaning it was midnight.

"Well, if that's what you want and if i can piss of Jacob, why not."

"He matters nothing to me." You say right after he speaks.

"Oh, let me take a guess, poor (y/n) got her heart broken,... maybe Jacob was afraid of hurting you" Kol said in a mocking tone. "He's always been dramatic with not killing innocents, but fall for a human... that's a new one." He said. Kol kept swirling you, and as you kept waltzing you saw him, you saw Jacob, he must've gotten here a while ago, because you hadn't seen him there before.

The song you were waltzing to was ending, and Kol lowered you slowly, his chocolate brown eyes looking directly at yours, and you rolled your head giving him access to your neck, and right in that moment everything slowed down and you looked directly in Jacobs eyes from afar, that comfort you once felt struck you once again, but you closed your eyes wanting to shut it all off, waiting for Kol to bite your neck.

But in what seemed like seconds after you felt yourself inhumanly rapidly being cornered to the marbled wall. Giving yourself time to fill your lungs with air while your eyes still closed, you felt his scent, the cologne and gunpowder that you tried so much to repel from hate but missed so much, and as you opened your eyes he was right in front of you, one arm on the wall while the other was holding your waist, his hazel orbs looking through you sending you shivers. How much you hated him for leaving you, and even more for missing him.  
Jacob furrowed his brows, making the scar from his right eyebrow more conspicuous, as if to ask why you were there but in what felt as hours of gazing into his eyes but were merely seconds, he turned his head to where Kol was and went to him, he forcefully grasped his neck pushing him to the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing? ANSWER ME!!!" Jacob demanded of Kol, his voice full of rage like never before. 

"Jacob, no need for such violence, i was only doing dear old (y/n) a favor. " Kol's said releasing a small chuckle. "Isn't that right love." Kol gave that smirk of his while Jacob looked back at you as if he wanted you to confirm, you looked down not wanting to face him.

"I warned you Kol, if you ever harmed her i would snap your neck."

"I wasn't going to kill her only turn her into one of us. "Kol said in a more serious tone. "But then again i don't know if i would resist the temptation of her blood, just her scent is delicious. "His seriousness soon turning into mockery.

"Just shut your bloody mouth." And just like that Jacob snapped Kol's neck, and you jolted back with the crackling sound it made your hand covering your mouth. Looking around no one seemed to care, maybe because they were all vampires.  
Jacob once again came to you and pulled your wrist. "Come with me (y/n)." His hold strong on your wrist, guiding you towards what seemed like a garden, it had only the light of the moonlight and it was empty.  
He firmly but gently pushed you to the cobblestone wall. "What were you bloody thinking (y/n)!? Have you lost your mind?" His thick accented voice magnified.

"As if you even cared Jacob!" You spoke firmly, scoffing at him.

"Of course i care, you mean everything to me." Jacob spoke making you shake your head in disbelief.

"If i meant something to you." Your voice cracked, and you took a breath. "You wouldn't have left me." Your eyes began to shine with light of the moon because of the tears wanting to form.

"I had to, for your safety, i couldn't risk loosing you." Jacob lowered his head resting it on your shoulder, but then shook his head and removed it from it while looking at you.

"But even like that you risk losing your life and are bloody reckless."

"I have nothing else to lose." The first tear escaped your eye.

"Don't say that you have a whole life ahead of you." Jacob caresses his hand on your cheek and wipes the tear, but you pull him away, or at least try.

"WHAT LIFE JACOB!!!" You scream out of rage at him. "Don't you get it?! The moment you left me i lost everything, you were the only one i had and you left me!" Tears that welled up began streaming across you face. "I suffered so much in this miserable life, i...i lost my family, i had no one and had lost all hope, but then you came, and made me regain the faith i thought was forever lost, i gave you my soul and body only to be betrayed by you, you promised you loved me but abandoned me, and once again i had nothing, and it hurt so much." You couldn't stop crying, your heart ached from remembering all those suffering months.

"I never thought i inflicted so much pain in you, i'm sorry (y/n) i did this only to protect you." Jacob reached you one arm to your lower back and the other on your hair wanting to soothe you.

"You could have stayed, but you didn't and it hurt, you hurt me Jacob." You whispered, your head now resting on his shoulder, your eyes closed.

"Forgive me,...forgive me (y/n), i'm here now, i love you." You only nodded in response, after all you only wanted to be with him again.

"Jacob?"

"Yes."

"C...can you turn me?" You ask him and look at him.

"What...? You don't want this your so pure... you don't deserve to be this." His hands gently cupping your face, and you moving your hand to where his is.

"Like i said i have nothing more to lose, and i l...love you, a vampire, by being with you as a human , i will only grow old i...i won't have children, but I'll ha...have you for all eternity if you turn me, so please do it, for us, for me." Jacob looks deeply into your eyes and you give him a small nod.

"Close your eyes, love."

As you close your eyes, you felt Jacob's hand gently rest upon the back of your neck, and his soft lips kissed your neck sending a wave of shock through your body. Soon after he bit you and you released a groan, a strange feeling it was, a mixture of pain and what felt like pleasure,your breathing becoming heavier, you felt yourself weaken in his arms, your body slowly turning limp, your conscience slowly fading.

 

* * *

 

You slowly open your eyes, you look around and you're in... your room.

'I must've been dreaming.' You thought while stretching your arms but you noticed a ring on your index finger.

You got up from bed and went to the mirror while looking at the ring, it was simple, made with what seemed gold with a single small black stone. Looking in the mirror you noticed that your skin was a bit more pale than usual... you heard footsteps and gave a few steps back and hitting the curtain accidentally opening it, and the door opening revealing to be Jacob.

"I see you've awaken." You weren't dreaming, Jacob was here, and you looked down and saw sunlight on the floor. You felt confused, looking back at the window and covering you eyes from the sun because it hurt more than usual.

"How are you feeling love?" Jacob asks, you turning to him smirking and tilting your head a bit.

"I don't know, i'm confused, because from what i recall last i th...think i...m"

"A vampire, yes you are, and you must be thinking how are you standing below the sun without burning to ashes, and it's a long story but let us just say that the ring is doing all the work."

You run to him and hug him by the neck and Jacob groans.

"Careful now, (y/n) you are stronger than before." He says while slipping his hands to your waist.  
You smile at his comment and loosen your arms around him. "I'm sorry." You look at him admiring his features and you move your lips to his, kissing him affectionately.

"So... what now?" You ask breaking the kiss.

"Now we have all eternity together." Jacob says resting his forehead on yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that the fourth and last chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


	8. Edward Kenway X Reader, Can't trust a pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All i can say is, that your both pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a detailed summarize cause sometimes i feel that i'm spoiling the story and i want the reader to not be expecting the 'surprises' of the story, if you get what i mean?  
> But you can give your opinions if you agree or not. Hope you like the story!!

The day was as sunny and hot as ever, typical for Nassau weather, and you could be spending it rather well, guess today was not your day.

"WHERE IS HE!!!!" You shout after getting on the deck of the docked Jackdaw. But no one answers your demand.

"Are you bloody deaf, or do i need to shoot one of you to make sure of it." You say once again to the crew, losing the remaining of your patience. "I said where is the captain of this fucking shit ship of his." Reaching your holster for your gun but stopping as soon as you hear someone speak.

"He's in his quarters... captain (l/n)." Finally you hear someone answer, Adéwalé, his quartermaster, and a good friend of yours.

You exhale trying to regain your composure. "Thank you Adéwalé." You turn to face him, smirked at him and fixed your coat, and as you turn to face the captains quarters Adéwalé asked.

"May i know what mess have you both gotten yourselves in this time?"

"No, no...no, he got himself in His mess, and messed with me." Ade only let out a lighthearted laugh and went back to his duties as you start walking towards the door. Opening it calmly, you enter his quarters, close the door behind with your foot as you look around noticing he is not there, so you keep walking towards the door that leads to his room.

Sensing that he is, for sure, in his room, you used all your rage strength to kick the door open, and the first thing you see is him, that little shit, sitting on his chair, analyzing a map with his compass, wearing nothing but his trousers and belts. He knew you'd come, he knew his toned chest drove you mad. 'You little shit.' you mumbled and furrowed your eyes, and he hummed and turned his gaze to you as if he was only noticing your existence in his room now.

You broke the silence to not stand in there like a moppet fool. "Your door seems a little stuck, maybe the hinges are rusted, maybe some oil will do the trick." You look behind you with a slight smile noticing you broke one of the doors hinges.

"From what i can see and heard from your incessant raging that was happening outside, lass... you're still over-dramatic." Edward said turning his gaze completely at you, his elbows resting on his legs.

"And by knowing that you actually... heard my raging, and didn't have the balls to face me I can see that you still haven't grown them." You scoff at Edward, smirking because of your retort.

"But may I know why such acts towards me love." Edward asks as if oblivion of why you were there.

"Cut the crap Kenway, I know... that you know... exactly why I am here."

"Enlighten me." Edward said while moving his back to rest on the chair and his hands to the back of his head, making his sea blue eyes and, sandy blonde hair out stand with the intense light of the burning candle on his desk. "Tell me why the fearsome captain (l/n), leader of the Black clover ship is here, threatening me?" His voice with satire.

"You know, this doesn't have to be more than a threat if you give me what i want Ed-"

"What... this?" Edward cuts you off and points at his body. "Well from what i remember i gave you this yesterday." He smirks at you and you roll your eyes and cross your arms.

"Shut up!" You shout. "And stop avoiding my motives here, you stole my map, yesterday precisely, and i want it back." You get closer to him resting your hands on each side of the chair, looking directly at his eyes.

"Such vile accusations (y/n)." Edward purport to be hurt. "Your hurting my poor heart and soul."

Tracing your index finger over his chest, and seeing Edwards devilish smirk when your face is inches away from his you muttered to him. "I'll rip more than your heart if you don't give me my fuckin' map." But then stopping and taking a few steps back. "But you want to play fools, then lets, but you're the fool here." You look around the room, and analyze each possible clue. "You probably hid it, cleverly hidden,...not that you are that clever, but close enough so that if you need it in case of urgency well... you have it at hands reach."

Edward slowly gets up from his chair, noticing that you were concentrated, determined to find what he stole, and your gaze turns to the candle holders on a shelf besides his bed. There were three candle holders, each one with a candle, but something seemed odd about the middle candle. "You know Edward I've never seen a candle with no wick." You look at him and you both tilt your heads and smirked and stood there, waiting for a move.

Then you took a step forward and noticed that he mimicked your step hesitantly , and so you bolted passed him, jumped to the bed in hopes to reach the shelf besides it but Edward pulled your foot and you turned to him. "Let go of me you scoundrel." You kicked his groin and he hissed in pain letting go of you, and giving time to crawl the remaining distance.

You take hold of the paper, while still on the bed on your knees, facing the opposite direction of Edward's, and open it seeing that it is indeed your map and your face lightens up by the mere thought of how this map can bring you the biggest of riches, you could go hunting it but you rather sell it being more promising. You were so caught up with your attention to the map that you didn't notice that Edward recovered from the kick he took, and this time he grabbed both of your feet, making you gasp and slip on the bed, causing you to let go of the paper.

You were putting a fight with your legs but Edward seemed to be as strong as he looks. "Lass, i get it, you have strong legs now stop bloody moving." You then give up, or so he thought you did. Breathing heavily you laid there still, on his bed.

Edward got closer to you resting both his hands on each side of the bed, besides your head. Coming closer to close the distance between you, he cups your cheek and he kisses your lips, then licks your bottom lip as if begging for entrance, you let him, but don't kiss back, but only to distract him, so then you hit him once again in the groin. You smirk as you see his eyes widen in pain and you push him off of you and get up.

"Haven't you done enough (y/n)?" Edward asks you, still recovering from his pain. "I mean, this was a low blow coming from you, literally!!"

You scoff at him, and rage at him while readying yourself to punch him. "You know what a low blow is Edward,... it's 'literally' fucking me and stealing my map while i sleep." You go to throw him a punch but he was quick to react and grabbed your fist turned you, and enclosed you in his arms, his chest being in contact with your back.

"LET GO OF ME!!" You behest of him, trying your best get off of his arms but again he is to strong and you are growing tired.

"No-Lass-Stop- i suggest you stop fighting if you want me to let go of you, or at least listen to me." Edward's tone seemed of an imploring, but you were still mad at him.

"What were you expecting?" You whined at him in frustration. "I to simply not have noticed the disappearance of my map, not only that but the one that could give me one of the biggest riches of all time for me!"

"Look, love, i get it i did you wrong." Edward whispered to your ear, knowing that it was another one of his tricks that sent you shivers and drove you weak to the knees, making you stop moving to much. "But, i happened to know that you meant to sell the map, and if that map goes in to the wrong hands there will be consequences, for me, for you and for many more."

"You could've talked to me, you know, i though we were done traitoring each other, i though we called it truce starting from yesterday." You both were always provoking each other, you remember once finding a lake on an island and when Edward got in you stole his clothing, and he had to chase you butt naked, it was a fun revenge for what he had done that time you thought with a smirk on your lips, but then you got back from your thoughts. "But i guess one can never trust a pirate." You sounded a bit disappointed by the fact that he deceived you so, because you truly were looking forward into stopping betraying each other, it did you both no good.

"Lass, what are you talking about, you're a pirate yourse-"

"You get the point, you clod!!!" You groan in annoyance, still embraced in his arms, to be honest he wasn't holding you tightly anymore, meaning you could escape his arms, but they were by some means pleasing.

"I'm sorry (y/n), to be honest yes i was an imbecile to think you wouldn't notice, but hey can't blame a man for trying but-"

"I still want my fortune!" You exhale.

"I was getting to that love, i don't know if you know of this but this map leads to the infamous observatory, you've probably heard of it and know it's being pursued , well i'm working with a brotherhood-"

"What the hell do i have to do with it!?" This man sure knew how to drive you mad in good and bad ways, today being more of the second.

"They pay well and maybe you could join me, not only that but it's for a good cause, we could be not only pirates but assassins." He spoke of this with such enthusiasm, and the fact that you would be receiving payment interested you. "Freedom, imagine Nassau and the other colonies, free from all those who seek to rid of us, rid of free will of the people." But above the gold and treasures, freedom was truly something you sought, from these men who thought they could simply arrive, enslave and decree the people of the colonies?You? "What do you say lass?" Edward cut your string of thought and you came to a conclusion of what you decided.

"Well it does seem like a tempting offer." You say turning to face him, his hands still on your waist, and you went to rest yours on his shoulder slowly moving to his neck but then stop. "But no more betrayal, no more sabotaging each other, it wont do us good, it will eventually ruin the affection to one another." Your hand moves to caress his cheek where his scar is and you give a small smile waiting for his response.

"Wheres the enjoyment in that love?" Edward snickered, making you drop your smile and send daggers trough your eyes. "Agreed, i was only jesting."

"Besides." You peck his lips. "There are far better ways we can enjoy ourselves." You whisper and Edward pulls you closer to him embracing you into a passionate kiss.

Guess today wasn't that bad of a day after all.


	9. Connor X Reader Keeping warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up fluff piece!!

It was one of those winter nights, the only source of light being the moon, and the fireplace, on which you laid next to but the burning flames were not the only source of heat, today, of many others your legs were intertwined with his, your head and hand rested on his bare chest, and his arm around your waist while it caressed your side.

They usually say that when two bodies are in need of warmth embracing each other while unclothed is the perfect solution, and what not better then cuddling in post coital bliss with the love of your life only covered by a thin layer of a blanket.

You let out an audible sight and tightened your hold on Connors body- you had missed him immensely, he had been gone for one of his missions and it felt so peaceful to just be able to spend time with him -and he pecked the crown of your head in response to your action.

You look up to his eyes, you can see the flames reflecting on them, you can get lost in that serene hazel gaze that he has every time you look at him, that smirk that tugs on his lips, causing yourself to smile -if he knew how adorable he looked when he smiled, it was truly precious to see him like this.

"You seem lost in your thoughts." His rugged but smooth voice said while pulling a strand of your disheveled hair.

"I missed you... i missed this, you know, having us here just doing nothing." You buried your face on his chest, muffling your voice- his scent was of fresh sylvester leaves and his skin surprisingly soft. "Having your body keeping me warmth."

"I missed you too, but i believe that i'm the one who's supposed to say that, you had the comfort of a home with a fireplace and your delicious soup to keep you warm." Connor was kind of right but it was more than just the fire, and the actual feeling of your body heating with the aid of it.

"I know, i did, but it's different, it's not just about keeping my body warm, it's hearing your voice that comforts me, watching you smile that gives me butterflies on the stomach."You traced patterns on his chest and bit your lip. "Feeling your skin against mine." He took hold of your hand, your slim fingers entwining with his inordinate hand in comparison with yours, but again, they were surprisingly soft -could he be more perfect than this?

"Like this?" He said as he pulled your hand to where his lips are giving the longest, sweetest kiss to the back of it, you only nodded at him.

He then proceeded to hover over you, strands of his silky chocolate hair tickling your cheek. His hand calmly caresses your hair and cheek and you close your eyes, hum at the feeling that it elicits from you and tilt your head so you can feel more of his touch.

"Like that?" He asks you again, and he's teasing you, Connor knows his touch turns you to putty.

"Your teasing me!" You say playfully, both of you emitting giggles. You then rest your hands on his shoulder slowly pulling him closer to you, until your lips touch. A simple kiss with much affection.

Connor slowly brakes the contact, his eyes staring at all of you, your bare self under him. "Your so beautiful, your body and your soul, makes it too perfect to be real."

"And you are adorable." Connor furrows his brows with a confused smirk on his face.

"Adorable? Of all words to describe me i'm adorable?" The face he had just done was the definition of adorable.

"Your right, i think your a wall of bricks, that makes more sense." You retort squinting your eye with a hint of sarcasm.

"At this rate i honestly don't know what to expect." He looks as if he's trying to think of what you would say next, again, adorable. "A bear?"

"Hey you said it yourself, my adorable moon bear." You almost close the distance between you both, just close enough so you can press the tip of your nose against his.

"Then i'll show you otherwise." These were the moments that you didn't get to see of the day to day Connor, those who didn't knew him thought of him as an impenetrable person, his face and emotions hard to read, but it was just his self defense, and when he was with you he knew he could be who he truly wanted to- silly..., adorable..., passionate.

His lips went directly to the spot on your neck ravishing it with kisses -it's like he knew you to the moon and back, where to touch you and kiss you.

You bit your lip and and released a muffled moan with a hint of a giggle, because after all you were ticklish.

"Was that adorable?" He asked with a confident expression.

"Well... it sort of was." You couldn't help it. "But i loved it,... you know i'm ticklish when caught by surprise!"

You both stared at each other, you could see the shadows of the flames dancing on his body, making him look even more handsome than he already is. Connor slowly lowers his head so his forehead is resting with yours. He pecks your cheek.

"I. Love you. Too. Much!" He proclaims between kisses all over your face.

Your cheeks slightly turn pink, but not from embarrassment or shyness, but from a feeling deep down you, hard to explain, maybe love, maybe even stronger than that. He is your everything.

You seemed distracted again because soon you lips were already on his, embraced in a passionate kiss. You closed your eyes and melted into it, his tongue delving into your mouth, releasing small pants and moans, and almost if sensing that you were losing breath from the overwhelming feeling Connor ceased the kiss a smacking noise emitting from his lips.

"I love you." You whisper pulling back a strand of his hair."I wish we could stay in this moment, and that tomorrow never came." Reality could hit you hard sometimes, knowing that tomorrow he might go and you don't know if he would come back or not, you can only wait and hope for the best.

"Then let's not think about tomorrow, let us cherish these moments, and i promise that i'll be here, and that time will feel still."

"Just promise that you'll be safe when you leave." You ask with a faint genuine beam on your lips. "And i know that i say this constantly, but i just can't help it."

Connor gives you a deep passionate kiss, sucking the air out of you and gave you the two promising words. "I promise."


	10. Ezio X Reader Sunny days make me smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with a hint of angst, but just a bitsy bit of it. Hope you enjoy

Rays of sun filtered through the curtain, some escaping from it as swift blows of wind made the sheer curtain dance across the room.

The beams of sun hit your slumbering body and the heat caused you to stretch and move to your side. Conscience slowly began to take hold of you as the smell of fresh herbs that traveled with the wind reached your nostrils.

Slowly opening your eyes, you couldn't have asked for something more precious to be by your side. Ezio Auditore, the love of your life, your everything. With all the challenges he's going through he manages to sleep so peacefully, his naked chest rising and falling with his steady breathing.

While admiring his features he too shifts his body, and now you're both facing each other -and the view is only more enchanting-, strands of his chocolate brown hair framing his perfect face, his lips, not with a smirk for a change, but still beautiful with the scar adorning it.

'I'm so lucky to have this man in my life.' You thought, but at the same time he too was lucky to have you. Being in a relationship with Ezio was not an easy task, with him having to leave from time to time too often, and you with the feeling of hopelessness not knowing if he was alright, sometimes gone for so long that you even doubted if he was... 'No, now is the time to think such thing, he's here isn't he, alive and well.'

But it doesn't mean you didn't outburst on him when he arrived yesterday, his clothes all bloodied- with him assuring you it wasn't his-,and his lips with that smirk that did things to you, mostly good, but in that moment you just wanted to smack those lips with your fist. How dared he go on a mission without saying goodbye, and only return after ten months. But all you remember is that one minute you're in a fit of rage trying to hit him and failing miserably, and the other you're pinned to the wall, with your hands above your head, and his dark hazel orbs buried into yours, with such intensity that he didn't need words to tell how sorry and regretting he was of his acts. And how he knew how angry you were feeling. Those eyes bore so much in to you that all you could do was turn your face away from his and hiss with gritted teeth."I hate you. I. hate. you. I HATE YOUU!"

You wanted to say so much more than that. How you missed him, how you worried for him, how he could've been so selfless, how you ached not knowing of his whereabouts and without any letters. Not a single letter.

But you had lost all your strength, and broke down the moment Ezio's hand cupped your cheek. When your bloodshot eyes met his dark ones he didn't waste time, and kissed you. With all that pent-up emotion you could only kiss back, tasting the salt of your tears, the kiss was full of passion, love, sadness. All the emotions you couldn't express with words. This moment led to your bed, where soon your clothes were scattered around the room, and you both shared a night of heated passion, turning all the rage into lust and euphoria, all your 'I hate you's' to gasps of 'I love you's' and all his unspoken words into tears of sorry and regret. And after that, you remember falling asleep in his arms relishing his touch and warmth as much as you could.

You were so lost in your thoughts recollecting last night events that you didn't notice that Ezio had already opened his eyes and called you until his hand rested upon your cheek, and your gaze met his with a nonchalant expression.

" _Bongiorno, my amore_." Ezio's husky tired voice spoke as he moved a lock of your hair so he could admire your features.

You slowly blinked your eyes and a peaceful smirk adorned your lips.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and you nodded.

"Are you...uhm feeling alright?" He asked furrowing his brows in amusement and his lips once more show that smirk that fits him so well. And as a response you nodded once again drawing a breathy light laugh from you.

"Cat caught your tongue?"

You were feeling so lighthearted that you decided to take part of his game, and nodded with the most innocent face and a small pout.

"Was that cat, perhaps, a tall, very handsome, beautifully tanned cat?" He questioned, and you nodded sideways with a thoughtful expression as a way to say, maybe.

"Then I guess that those characteristics can only be directed towards me, no?" You bit your lip to not laugh and to provoke him nodded a definitive no,-this man was so self assured that he could probably kill with it if he so desired.

While you were mocking Ezio you didn't have the time to notice that his hand had already caressed and traveled to your bare waist and as revenge he pulled and hoisted you on top of him. "EZIO!" You shrieked, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Ahh so the lady does speak!"

"As you can see." You said as you straddled him so you could recover your balance.

"Ohh I do see, actually I see much more now." Ezio's lower voice said as he admired your naked body on top of his." _Bellisimo..._ " His deep Italian accented voice whispered, loud enough for you to hear.

You were so intimate with this man, yet he could make your cheeks flush in a second. And as a response to hide your blushed self you embraced your arms in his neck and nuzzled your face on his chest.

"I love you." Were the muffled words you managed to spill as you tighten your hold on him , but you felt the urge to say more. "I love you so much, and I missed you, and I wanted to apologize with how I acted yesterday-"

" _Bella_." Ezio murmured. "Look at me." He asked since you kept your head nuzzled on his chest, and he faintly fondled with your hair and cheek so you'd look up at him. "If anyone should apologize here it's me, i'm the one who didn't muster the courage to say goodbye, I was coward enough not be able to face you and tell you that i'd be gone for so long, and for all that I am so sorry, and ask for your forgiveness."

With the seriousness of his tone and face you knew that Ezio felt extremely guilty, but you also realized that all that he is doing is for a cause, and you have already forgiven him but to show that you have, and make sure he knows you have, you cupped his cheek, and pressed your lips against his. The kiss was sincere and passionate, so slow so you could cherish the moment, his velvety lips following your delicate pace. His hands began fondling along your back so he could pull you closer against his body, he then nestled them on your waist, but before things got out of hand, and because you were becoming breathless you decided to part your lips from his, and took a deep breath.

"So... was that a yes?" Ezio asked teasingly.

"You still need to ask!" You answered laughing. "But if your still in any doubt, yes Ezio it's a yes." You whispered against his lips and pecked them afterwards. "I understand your motives, and even though I miss you too much while your gone I know that you're not only doing this for yourself but for all of us, for a better world, for me. And I want you to know that you can trust me and tell me anything." You hug Ezio with all your strength and giggle when he groans at your sudden embrace.

"You woke up with a cheerful mood today." Ezio joked.

You felt the warmth and light of the sun against your face and indulged the feeling. "I guess sunny days make me smile."

"Is this, sunny day, maybe atall, very handsome, beautifully tanne-"

"Ezio! It was funny twenty minutes ago." You said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because it doesn't make sense." You said as you poked his nose, while his face had a dumbfounded expression. "And because I love you too much, and it would be rude of me not laugh, better?"

"No, not really." He answered with narrowed eyes, faking as if you had hurt his feelings.

"How about now?" You gave him a quick peck on his lips, and felt the smile on them.

" _Perfetto_."


End file.
